As an organic EL element, there was heretofore known an element which was formed in such a manner that a transparent electrode made of ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) or the like as an anode, an organic layer including a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, a light-emitting layer and an electron transport layer, and an opaque back electrode made of aluminum (Al) or the like as a cathode were laminated successively. For example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, there was a known element in which at least two kinds of light-emitting layers exhibiting different emission colors were laminated as the light-emitting layer. In such an organic EL element, when the light-emitting layers exhibiting different emission colors are laminated, display light with a predetermined color can be obtained by color mixing. For example, when a blue light-emitting layer and a yellow light-emitting layer are laminated, white display light can be obtained by color mixing.